Hope Is Always There
by Razorblade Angel
Summary: Wufei disappeared after the war, back to his own world. Now they have a war in Spira and he must do anything to save his home. Xover with Final Fantasy X 1x5 2xRikku 3x4 and others to be announced. UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

Hope Is Always There

CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy X…I wish I did though.

PAIRINGS:  1x5, 2xRikku, 3x4, WakkaxTidus, AuronxRin, LuluxYuna

"And so ladies and gentlemen, it would appear that Agent Chang doesn't want to be found. We shall however keep up with our search, as it is imperative that he is brought back here so that we know he is not co-operating with any enemies. You are dismissed."

Lady Une turned her back on the officers sat in the large conference room and walked out of the doors towards her office. Duo sighed and turned to Heero.

"Yanno, I think if Wu doesn't want to be found we should just leave him to it. We've been searching for nearly 2 years anyway." Heero nodded.

"True. We have less than a 25 chance of finding him after all this time. However we have been given orders to find him. Shall we try searching his apartment again, in case we missed anything?" Duo grinned.

"Admit it Hee-chan, you just like going through his underwear drawers." Heero blushed.

"Hn. Shut it Maxwell. Omae o korosu." Duo just laughed and pulled Heero out of his seat before running over to join Trowa and Quatre.

"Heero we have searched every corner of this place. We already know that he left behind nearly everything except any personal items. Hell he even left his underwear! Ooooh what's this? It's all shiny!" Duo picked up a small, clear sphere. Examining it for a moment he handed it to Quatre, who looked at it also.

"It looks like it could be crystal. Wait, it's doing something." Quatre held the sphere to the light so that he could see better. Everyone crowded round.

A picture flashed onto the sphere and they were surprised to find themselves looking at what appeared to be video footage of Wufei. The picture smiled and spoke.

"I guess if you found this sphere I've already gone home. Probably without telling you where exactly my home is. Heh, sorry for running out and everything but life's a bit hectic over here right now. We're fighting a war of our own. I couldn't tell you anything about me while I was with you because you would have thought I was a nutter, but I guess it's not important about where I come from or who I am anyway. I am really sorry about being a complete ass with you all but I couldn't attach myself to anyone, otherwise it would have been so much harder to leave after the war. I suppose Une is after me though? I guess you might be wondering what the hell this shiny round thing is anyway, it's called a Vid Sphere. We use them where I come from to record important things, like a video camera. We have Comm. Spheres too, they work the same as a vid link."

"_Wuuuufeeeei! Where are you?"_

"Oh, I have to go, Rikku's calling me. Again I am really sorry, if you ever want to meet up or anything I set this sphere to go Comm. After this has played. It's directly linked to mine."

"_WUFEI!"_

"YEAH RIKKU I'M COMING! Maybe I'll see ya sometime. Bye."

The sphere flickered off and the image was immediately replaced by another of a sort of bedroom. It was empty. Duo finally closed his mouth.

"That was Wu, smiling, he seemed happy, and where the hell was he?" Quatre shook his head as Duo spoke.

"He was on a beach somewhere, nowhere I've seen before though. Hey! Is that him?"

They all looked back to the sphere and saw a person walk into view. He had the same face as Wufei but everything else seemed different. His hair was gently clipped up and he had a long fringe that covered part of his face, and some hair was longer than the rest and hung down in thin braids, clicking slightly as he moved due to the beads fastened in them. He wore an unfastened bolero top in red and black, and form fitting black pants with belts fastened around his upper right thigh, down to the knee, but pant of the right leg ended just above his knee, leaving his leg bare down to his red and black boots with high soles. Duo looked to the others and grinned.

"HEY WU MAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Wufei's head shot up and a small knife was flung in the sphere's general direction. His eyes focused on the sphere and he walked over and picked it up, smiling.

"Duo, it's been a long time. You scared the hell outta me though." Duo grinned.

"Sorry about the wait and all but we just found the sphere. So where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home in Kilika. It's a good job you spoke up now, I'm leaving in an hour."

"Where to? And where the hell is Kilika?"

"I'm going to Besaid to see some friends. And Kilika isn't exactly in your world." Everyone raised their eyebrows, content to let duo do all the talking for the moment.

"What do ya mean by that Wu?"

"I come from a world called Spira. It's very different to Earth. We are even forbidden from using Machina because Yevon commands us not to."

"Who's Yevon? And what's Machina?"

"Machina are machines, Mobile Suits were Machina. And Yevon is the almighty, like you have God, we have Yevon. I however prefer the Al Bhed way and ignore the old coot."

"Umm, Al Bhed?" Wufei laughed as Heero suddenly joined the conversation.

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you everything. I can bring you to Spira if you like?" Duo and Quatre started nodding their heads enthusiastically while Trowa and Heero both settled for a simple nod and an equally simple 'Hn'. Wufei laughed and told them to hold on a moment. He walked across the room and retrieved a staff. Holding it his lips moved silently as wind blew in the small room.

Suddenly the room the ex-pilots were sat in seemed too small, and breathing became difficult. The last thing they saw was Wufei looking at them before they all blacked out.

Razor – Hoodoo! Chapter 1 of a new crossXover! I love crossovers


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Is Always There

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy X…I wish I did though.

PAIRINGS:  1x5, 2xRikku, 3x4, WakkaxTidus, AuronxRin, LuluxYuna

"Unngh…" Duo groaned and covered his eyes as the bright sunlight hit his face. He gingerly opened his eyes to see a blonde girl looked at him worriedly with her bright green eyes. Seeing he was awake she started jumping up and down.

"WUFEI! UHA'C YFYGA!1" The girl ran out of the room as her yell woke the other 3 boys. They all sat up gingerly and rubbed their eyes. Damn that sun was bright. Duo actually backed away as the girl came running back in with a large bottle and 4 small glasses. She poured a generous amount into each glass and handed them round.

"Sorry about screaming earlier but you've been out for over a week. But don't worry, that's normal. Wufei will be here later. He's talking to Yunie right now and he hasn't seen her in aaaaaages so he wants to spend some time with her. Oh! I'm Rikku by the way. Here drink this it'll restore your strength." Duo blinked at the slightly hyper girl before sipping the drink.

Everyone made a face at their drink. Duo coughed violently. Rikku squealed and jumped up, smacking his back. Duo finally stopped.

"That is foul! What is it?" Rikku giggled.

"It's a Hi-Potion. I know it's icky but it works." Duo nodded and pinched his nose as he downed the drink. The others did the same. Rikku jumped up.

"Wufei told me to show you round the island if you were bored. So come on, sitting inside isn't healthy." She grabbed Duo and pulled him to his feet, dragging him out of the door. The others hurried after them.

Rikku showed them the small harbour, the temple and introduced them to some of the locals. She started running to a small secluded area of the beach where they could hear voices laughing and talking together. She crept up behind a man and covered his eyes. He yelped and automatically threw her off.

Rikku looked up into the smiling face of Wufei and grinned.

"E pnuikrd ouin vneahtc. E drehg e clynat dras druikr."2 Wufei laughed and smiled wider.

"E's cina oui tet Rikku 3 I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you in any pain?" Everyone shook their head. Quatre smiled.

"Your friend Rikku gave us a potion of some sort. It sorted everything out." Wufei smiled happily.

"I'm glad. This is Yuna by the way. She is a good friend of mine. Yuna this is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. They are from the war I told you about, the one on earth." The girl nodded, the beads in her hair clicking.

"I remember. I also remember you complaining about how frustrating it was to not be able to Summon." Wufei laughed along with her as the others sat in the sand next to them.

"True. But I think a blue; mostly naked woman freezing everyone would have freaked people out a bit. Are you staying for the celebration tonight?" Yuna nodded.

"Yes. The others are coming over also. Tidus and Wakka will be over later and Lulu is coming by tonight. I think even Kimahri is coming."

"What about Auron and Rin?"

"Maybe. Rin will probably bug Auron into it anyway. So what do you boys think of Kilika so far?" Duo and Quatre started rapidly sharing their thoughts about the island, with Trowa joining in quietly and Heero 'Hn'ing occasionally but mostly watching Wufei closely. The boy seemed so much more at ease here rather than when he was with them during the war. But then again, during the war he was supposed to be closed off from the rest of them.

Wufei's head shot up from where it had been resting on his hand as he listened. He looked around at the boys before sighing. Rikku stared at them as if she had just though of the same thing. Duo swallowed.

"What……?" Both Wufei and Rikku spoke at the same time.

"You don't have anything to wear tonight!" Wufei carried on after the outburst.

"Those clothes are filthy and there's no way they'll be clean by tonight. And you can't wear them anyway; they're your Preventers uniforms. I have a spare pair of pants and 2 tops but that's it. Rikku, get Tidus on the Comm. Sphere, he should have something that'll fit Duo at least. Wakka's clothes might fit Trowa." Rikku nodded and ran off. Wufei got up and helped Yuna to her feet, before they both started to run off. The Preventers looked at each other before Duo shrugged and they ran after their retreating friends.

By the time Wufei and his friends had finished Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre were decked out in clean outfits.

Heero was wearing a blue top similar to Wufei's bolero but it reached his waist, with black pants that covered both legs.

Duo was wearing a pair of baggy blue trousers and a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt.

Trowa was wearing black trousers and an emerald green t-shirt, while Quatre was wearing one of Wufei's bolero tops in sky-blue and gold, and darker blue trousers the same as Wufei's but without the buckles and belts.

Currently Rikku had gotten hold of some beads and was plating with their hair, braiding and twisting pieces of it. Except Heero, who wouldn't let her near his hair. The look on his face when she had called him a 'poopie head' had been priceless and Wufei had caught it all on a vid sphere.

"Rikku, there's some ribbon in the cupboard if you want to use that to put with the clips for Duo's hair. I have black, purple, red and blue. I think blue and black with his outfit though."

"Thankies Wuffie!"

Yuna poked her head around the door and mentioned that Auron and Rin had arrived with Lulu. Wufei and Rikku cheered and hurried to finish getting ready. Wufei turned to the boys.

"Oh Shiva! I totally forgot to tell you what we're celebrating! It's been 3 years since we defeated Sin. Sin is this total bitch of a thing that just destroys everything on a random whim. To defeat it a Summoner has to call a Final Aeon and use that to kill Sin. The Final Aeon is one of the Guardians who has offered to become a Fayth. The Summoner usually dies but Yuna and me found a way around that. There was no way to save our guardians though…" Wufei trailed off as he brought up unwanted memories. Rikku ran over and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Wufei. Levi wouldn't want you to be sad now. He'd want you to be out there dancing like you didn't have a care in the world."

"I know Rikku. But I can't help remembering the last time I saw him. I'm just glad he didn't become Sin. At least I hope he didn't. I couldn't stand it if he was that thing." Rikku squeezed one last time before releasing him. The others were wise enough not to bring up the person they had heard mentioned while Wufei seemed so upset about it. Instead they all laughed as a blonde man came in and glomped Wufei straight off of his feet.

Wufei laughed at the man and pushed him off. He helped the man up.

"Rin! Act your damn age. You're 33 years old for Shiva's sake. These are the friends Rikku told you about by the way. There's Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. Guys this is Rin. He's another friend of mine. And the guy at the door is his lover Auron."

They all turned and regarded the man at the door. He had black hair with grey streaks pulled back, wore sunglasses and a long red coat. He had a large scar across his eye and looked as though he'd seen a lot of action over the years. He simply raised an eyebrow at them and 'Hn'ed. Wufei and the others looked at Heero. Who raised his eyebrow and 'Hn'ed at them. They burst into laughter and Rin dragged Wufei to the door, claiming that the party was about to start. Wufei motioned for the others to follow him and they headed to the beach.

Razor – I guess I should translate the Al Bhed for you then.

1 Wufei! One's awake!

2 I brought your friends. I think I scared them though.

3 I'm sure you did Rikku

Woohoo! Another chapter! I love writing XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Is Always There

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy X…I wish I did though.

PAIRINGS:  1x5, 2xRikku, 3x4, WakkaxTidus, AuronxRin, LuluxYuna

After the introductions to Lulu, Wakka and Tidus were made the party was in full swing. Music blared from the band and people danced happily. Wufei was currently dancing with Rin while Auron watched. Duo had grabbed Rikku and started dancing, while Wakka and Tidus danced not far from them and Lulu and Yuna danced happily. Heero, Trowa and Quatre stayed on the sidelines and watched the festivities.

They all watched as Wufei broke away from Rin and started out towards the cliffs. Rin waved at him and walked over to Auron. Heero could just make out their conversation.

"He'd going up onto the cliff where he first met Levi. He misses him so much."

"Yes. He does. It's so wrong that someone as young as them fell in love only to have it ripped from them."

"He's only 18. He lost his lover at just 15, and then joined another war, only to come home and help repair any damage Sin made. He's suffered too much in his life."

"It's strange to think that Wufei fell in love with someone like Leviathan. That man had a heart of ice that only Wufei could melt. And he never once told Wufei that he loved him, yet Wufei knew he did. And then it all ended. Levi didn't deserve to die young." Rin sighed at the end of his lover's small speech.

"Come on, we shouldn't be thinking of this when it's meant to be a happy occasion."

"That's just it Rin. For other people this is the day Sin was defeated. For us it's the day we lost a friend." Rin opened his mouth to reply when a shout rang through the air.

"SIN! IT'S SIN!" They looked up to see Wufei sprinting down towards the beach.

"SIN IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US! EVERYBODY RUN AS FAR FROM THE BEACH AS POSSIBLE! GO! NOW!"

Auron ran over and stopped the running boy. He looked out towards the sea and saw it; the fin was heading straight for the beach. Rin and the others were already shouting for people to run faster.

"Wufei! We don't have any Aeons! We should all run also!" Yuna ran up to them and started pushing at them as Sin Spawn started to land around the beach. Wufei grabbed Heero and started pulling him.

"Hurry! If we don't leave now we'll all die here! The Sin Spawn may be small but they are powerful in numbers. RIKKU! I HAVE TO GO GET SOMETHING! I'LL MEET YOU ALL AT THE OTHER SIDE OF KILIKA!"

With that Wufei let go of Heero's hand and started running in a different direction. Duo looked over at him, a worried expression on his face as Wufei seemed to be running right into the line of attack. He made to run after him but Rikku pulled him back.

"No! Wufei told us all to go to the other side of the island. He'll be there I promise!" Duo nodded and ran with her.

Duo sat down and panted. After 2 years doing desk work at the Preventers his muscles were protesting all of the running they had been doing. The other ex-pilots sat with him. Quatre spoke first.

"Do you think Wufei's alright? He was running straight into the line of attack." Trowa looked at his little friend.

"I'm sure he's fine Quatre. Wufei is a strong person. And the others seemed confident about his being safe." Quatre nodded at him.

Heero and Duo were both staring at the direction they had come, hoping Wufei would come running up. He didn't.

Auron walked up holding hands with Rin and sat next to them. He looked at them.

"He's gone to get his pendant." Duo just looked at Auron with a bewildered expression on his face. Rin explained for him.

"Wufei told you about Sin I assume. How a Guardian becomes a Fayth to defeat it." He paused as they nodded.

"Well Wufei is a Summoner, him and Yuna defeated Sin 3 years ago. Up on the cliffs he disappeared to he met a boy around his age just before he entered the Cloister Of Trials. The boy was called Leviathan Fabrachi, and he offered to be a Guardian for Wufei. They fell in love in Guadosalam. But when the time came to defeat Sin we had to sacrifice a Guardian to do so. Levi offered to do it. He gave Wufei a pendant that has a sea serpent twined around a sapphire. Then he became a Fayth. Wufei only wears the pendant occasionally, so that it doesn't get ruined. It means a lot to him and that is probably what he went back for."

Everyone nodded at Rin's explanation.

"HE'S BACK! WUFFIE'S BACK!" Everyone looked over to where Rikku was jumping up and down and waving. Sure enough Wufei was walking over towards them. Rikku ran over and practically threw herself on him.

Wufei laughed and hugged her back. He had a cut on his leg and another on his arm. Other than that he was fine. Lulu gave him a potion and he poured it onto his wounds. Rikku looked at the bag he was carrying. Wufei just smiled.

"I figured if Sin was back we'd need our weapons again." Everyone took their weapons and smiled sadly. Wakka looked up.

"Back on the road again ya? You an Yuan gonna collect the Fayth again?" Wufei looked over at Yuna and they both nodded. Yuna looked over at the Preventers. Wufei seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He looked worried as he spoke.

"I suppose they could stay somewhere, but nowhere is really safe from Sin. I know the people here already accept them but Kilika is completely destroyed. What about Besaid?" Yuna and Wakka both nodded until Duo butted in.

"Hold up one moment! You're buggering off and you want to leave us on some small island worrying the entire time? No chance buddy! We're coming with you!" Wufei's eyes widened.

"You want to come? Do you know how dangerous this is? It's a lot more dangerous than the things you do back on Earth! There are monsters everywhere!" Heero nodded.

"We're coming Chang. Are there any places to buy ammo here?" Wufei looked at them all and saw that they had the same determined expressions on their faces. He sighed and got some ammo out of the bag.

"This is from the guns I used on Earth. But you can't just use guns; I'll have you equipped with a weapon of your choice. I wish I had time to teach you some magic but…anyway. If you wish to come on the Pilgrimage then you have to be official Guardians. That means you have to give up your life for either Yuna or me if we are in immediate danger. However we do know how to fight so don't smother us. Now we need to go to the Cloister Of Trials, come on.

Heero and the others waited outside nervously. The only people who had gone in had been Wufei and Yuna, and Lulu and Wakka as their guardians. Tidus looked over Heero.

"He'll be fine you know. The Fayth know him. All that'll happen is that he'll be a little weak for a while. Hey! They're coming out."

The door opened and Wufei and Yuna both staggered out, holding onto each other for support and smiling. It had only been a short journey to Besaid but at least here they had a place to sleep tonight. Kimahri ran up and supported Yuna, whilst Wakka held onto Wufei to help him down the steps. Wufei smiled at everyone.

"Well, I'm a Summoner again. We got Cerberus." He fell against Wakka, unconscious. The others rushed forwards but Wakka waved them off.

"He's not used to it after 3 years. He'll be fine after some rest ya?" Lulu nodded and walked down the steps herself. Yuna was already unconscious in Kimahri's arms. Kimahri looked up.

"Kimahri and Wakka take to inn. Need to rest." With that they walked off, carrying the Summoners to the inn so that they could rest. Rikku grinned at them all.

"Come on! I'll take you to get some weapons." She grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him off.

"So what do you guys want? Pick something while I stock up on potions and stuff." Rikku ran to the other side of the store while they looked at the weapons on display. Heero picked up a Katana and felt it's weight and balance. Auron appeared beside him. And the two quietly conversed about swords, and what would be the right choice for Heero's height and weight.

Duo had found a scythe with a green blade. He turned to the man at the counter.

"It says here you can get it engraved. How much is that?" The shopkeeper smiled.

"You are Guardians. You pay nothing in my shop. What would you like engraved?" Duo grinned.

"Deathscythe. Are you sure we can't pay anything?" The man took the scythe and walked into the back, saying nothing.

Trowa felt the weight of the throwing knives happily. They were perfect for him; small, lightweight, and they could travel a great distance according to Tidus, who had just popped in to get some potions. He nodded and put the knives to one side while he looked at any other weapons.

Quatre was talking to Rin when he saw them. Two curved blades were hung on the wall, shining silver and sky blue in the light. He walked over to them and felt their weight. He had made his weapon choice.

"Hi. Sorry about passing out on you like that!" Wufei walked into the shop and smiled at his friends. Quatre ran over and hugged him, surprised when Wufei returned the gesture. He grinned as Wufei let go and walked over to a staff that was clipped to the wall. It was violet with silver and red detail. He tested the weight and put some coins on the counter before walking outside with it. The shopkeeper walked out.

"He did it again didn't he? Paid for something. Little bugger. Here's you scythe by the way." He handed Duo the scythe and they all left the shop. Rikku was waiting outside for them.

"All done? Great! Come on then, we have to go back to Kilika so that Wufei and Yuna can do the Sending." Duo looked over to her.

"What's a sending?"

Razor – wayhay, another chapter…again! W00t!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope Is Always There

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy X…I wish I did though.

PAIRINGS:  1x5, 2xRikku, 3x4, WakkaxTidus, AuronxRin, LuluxYuna

Oh yeah…………'single quotation marks' mean thinking.

Wufei sat on the cliff and fingered the pendant around his neck. The sending had been difficult. Despite the warning so many people had tried to go home and recover personal items, any who had gone home had lost their lives. A total of 17, including 4 children.

'Oh Shiva. So many lives lost because the people wanted to go home, where it's supposed to be safe from the monsters. I'm so glad the others helped to collect the bodies. But I'll never forget the look on Heero's face when he carried out that small girl. She was no older that 7, just like on Earth. I feel drawn to him though. Is it wrong for me to feel like this? It's been 3 years since Levi died, and now he's Sin. Am I betraying his memory by falling for another? I have no time to think about this now, I have to go back to the others.'

Wufei stood and walked back down to the village, where everyone was weeping or standing in shock at the damage. Wufei walked over and stood in the safe embrace of Kimahri. Duo laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"There's no way you're getting rid of us now 'Fei. We have to stay and help." Quatre, Trowa and Heero nodded their agreement. Wufei smiled and turned to Rin.

"Rin, can you go and check the time we can get a ferry to Luca? As soon as possible. Lulu, Rikku, we need as many Potions, Ethers, Antidotes and Phoenix Downs as we can carry. Kimahri go with the girls, you can carry more weight than them. Yuna could you go with Tidus and Wakka to make sure there are no fiends in the area? The last thing we need is a load of monsters attacking the locals while we're gone.

Everyone who had been appointed a task ran off, leaving Wufei with the Preventers and Auron. Auron grasped Wufei's shoulder tightly and motioned him away from the others. Wufei followed.

"Wufei, are you sure it is wise to bring these people on the journey? They no nothing of our world."

"Neither did Tidus. I trust them Auron, and they can fight very well. The only thing I a worried about is who will become the Final Aeon."

"I am willing to do that."

"Auron no! What about Rin?"

"Rin will understand. He will probably want to offer too. As will all the others."

"This is such a hard choice. I think we should make it when we get to the end of the Pilgrimage. For now we should just try to collect the Fayths and worry about it later. Do you have everything you need?" Auron nodded.

"Yes. Your mother, she would have been proud of you."

"You think so? I can't even remember her all that well."

"She was like you. Proud, a born leader, and not afraid to say what she thought. She made a lot of enemies, but even more friends. Do you remember the others?"

"I just remember Liandren and Raiden. And Kaede. But the others, I can just remember them as an older brother and sister. No details at all."

"Well, come on then. We should go find Rin before the ferry goes without us." Wufei nodded and let Auron pull him back to where the others were waiting.

Heero looked at the ocean as they sped through it. Wufei had said that it would take over a day to reach Luca.

'Hn. He really is different to the Wufei from Earth. It's strange how I don't miss Earth though. But this place is so much more peaceful. When it's not under attack anyway. I really wouldn't mind staying here. As long as I was with him. Did I just think that? He is very attractive though, with his hair in the longs braids and the clothes he wears. But it seems that he is still rather raw over this Levi. I don't stand a chance.'

"Heero? Are you alright?"

Heero turned his head slightly and nodded at Wufei, who stood next to him and closed his eyes as he allowed the wind to flow onto his face. Heero watched as the ribbons in Wufei's hair blew, and the beads in his hair clicked. He seemed so much at peace even though the events were far from peaceful. Wufei opened his eyes and stared out at the sea.

"Dra cia ec cu payidevim.1" Heero raised an eyebrow and Wufei giggled slightly.

"Sorry. I tend to speak in Al Bhed when I'm not concentrating. I said 'the sea is so beautiful', don't you agree?" Heero nodded.

"It is. So that language you use, it's called Al Bhed?"

"Yes. After my family died I was raised by a man and a woman who were Al Bhed. They lived in Kilika even though the people who worship Yevon shunned them. I was brought up using Machina, and playing with only Al Bhed children because the parents in Kilika refused to let their children near me. Oh don't look like that; it isn't as bad as it sounds, I was mostly happy to be with my books and the Machina anyway. That's how I met Rikku though. We've been friends since I was 6. Never been apart since."

"You must be close."

"Yeah. She stayed with me through everything. We even managed to stay in touch when I was on Earth, we used Comm. Spheres."

"That's why you kept disappearing at random moments? We thought you were sleeping with Treize or something."

"Ewwwww, no! That's gross. I'm scarred for life now." Heero smiled and turned so that he was facing Wufei, and just stared at him. Wufei smiled and started to play with a braid nervously.

"What?" Heero shook his head, still smiling.

"Nothing. You just look so different."

"I know. I can't believe I had to try and hide my hair from you all. I really needn't have bothered, seeing as Duo's is about the same length."

"Yours is a little longer. It suits you like that. The clothes do too. Duo decided you remind him of Edward Scissorhands with all the belts." Wufei laughed and nodded.

"I guess I do look a little like him, with all the belts and the crazy hairstyles. Those clothes suit you by the way. Make you seem a little less constipated."

"Constipated!"

"It is physically impossible to wear spandex and not look constipated. Sorry." Wufei giggled as Heero glared for a moment, before smiling slightly and shaking his head.

Heero reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Wufei's ear. Wufei blushed lightly as Heero's hand grazed the side of his face before cupping his cheek. His blush darkened and his eyes slid closed as Heero leaned in and pressed his lips gently against his.

Razor - OMG!!!! They kissed!!! Finally!!! Now we can get on with a lemon. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have decided to actually complete a Lemon fic. Yay for me. By the way, if in any of the previous chapter I said Wufei received Cerberus, he didn't…;; what I meant is in Besaid he got Valefor, and in Kilika he got Ifrit. And since I forgot the journey to Besaid just assume they went, nothing interesting happened there anyway…

As always…Review please.

1 The sea is so beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope Is Always There

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy X…I wish I did though.

PAIRINGS:  1x5, 2xRikku, 3x4, WakkaxTidus, AuronxRin, LuluxYuna

Oh yeah…………'single quotation marks' mean thinking.

Wufei's mind raced as he tried to sleep that night. Had Heero Yuy really kissed him? The Perfect Soldier? But what about Levi, what would he think of all this.

'Stop it! Levi isn't Levi anymore. He's Sin.' Wufei turned over and sighed, sleep just wasn't coming to him. He got up and pulled his pants on, leaving the buckles unfastened and his top off.

Wufei stood and looked out at the ocean. It always calmed him. He watched the waves until he heard someone else walk up behind him.

"Can't you sleep either Wuffie?" Wufei turned and smiled at his best friend.

"No. I couldn't so I came out here to think. Why can't you sleep Rikku?" The girl sighed.

"Your friend Duo. He's really cute, and really nice too. But I don't think he likes me the same way that I like him."

"He might do. You'll never know unless you ask. You should ask him."

"Yeah, So what's bugging you?" Wufei sighed and sat down on the deck.

"Heero. We kissed earlier, and I really like him. But I can't help thinking about Levi. I feel like I'm betraying him somehow."

"Wufei it's been 3 years. I'm sure Levi wouldn't mind. Especially if you really like Heero." Wufei sighed and nodded.

"I know. He'd probably call me an idiot and tell me to go get some. I think I'll sleep now. Goodnight Rikku."

"Night Fei Fei! Pleasant dreams!" Wufei smiled at her before he disappeared into his room.

Lying down on the bed Wufei smiled before he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

Wufei was buckling the belts on his trousers when he heard the knock.

"It's unlocked. Come in." He resumed the tying as the door opened. He looked up into the blue eyes of Heero and blinked.

"Umm, good morning Heero." Heero nodded and sat on the bed.

"Wufei do you have a problem with what happened yesterday?" Wufei waited until he had finished the belt he was buckling before sitting down next to Heero on the bed.

"Not really. I was shocked I guess, but I spent a lot of last night thinking about it, and no, I have no problem with it at all. I do like you Heero, a lot, but I do think of Levi sometimes. I hope you can settle for that because I won't forget him for anyone." Heero shifted closer to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"I would never want for you to forget him. He's a part of you and I want all of you." Wufei smiled.

"That's good to know. Thank you for being so understanding Heero." Heero just nodded as Wufei leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

Heero pulled Wufei into his lap and began suckling and nipping at his earlobe. Wufei moaned and squirmed until he was facing Heero. He looped his arms around Heero's neck and pressed their lips together.

Heero licked across Wufei's bottom lip, delighted when the soft mouth parted, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Wufei whimpered slightly as the muscle tasted him and massaged his own gently. He eagerly responded to the kiss, letting his own tongue flicker across Heero's lightly.

Heero's hand wandered up Wufei's shirt and traced patterns on the skin underneath. He could feel his pants becoming tight and silently hoped Wufei wouldn't feel his growing erection.

But Wufei did. He smiled into their kiss and ground his hips, effectively pressing onto Heero's hardened member. Heero gasped and closed his eyes tight as Wufei kept up with his movements, riding Heero through the fabric of their clothes.

Heero soon felt Wufei's erection and placed his hands on Wufei's hips to stop him. Silently he moved Wufei so that he was laid on the bed and moved over him, aligning their members and grinding down, hard. Wufei yelled at the friction and bucked his hips slightly. Heero repeated his actions, drawing moans and sharp gasps from them both.

Wufei buried his face into the space where Heero's neck met his shoulder and yelled again, coming violently. Heero sped up his movements and quickly followed, moaning Wufei's name as he released. He rolled onto his side so that he wouldn't crush Wufei with his weight as he became boneless.

After their breathing had slowed Wufei giggled slightly.

"I guess our pants need washing now huh?" Heero groaned as he felt the evidence of their activities, causing Wufei to giggle even more before getting up to try and wash their pants in the small washbasin.

Wufei stood on the deck of the ferry and let the wind blow through his hair. They were to arrive at Luca in around an hour and He was looking forward to showing the others around before he had to go and pray at the temple. Rikku bounced up beside him and grabbed him in a hug.

"Hi Rikku. What are you so happy about?"

"You know I told you I like your friend? Well I told him last night. And he likes me too Wuffie! We made love in his room."

"Thanks for the info Rikku. More than I needed to know. But while we're sharing, I went a step further with Heero earlier."

"Details!"

"Rikku! All that happened was we talked, and he said he didn't want me to forget Levi, and then we kissed, and then…well then we on-top-of-the-clothes it."

"Aww! Cfaad!1"

"Sure Rikku. Hot is more the description but I suppose you can stick with 'sweet'. How long until Luca?"

"Stop asking everyone every two minutes Wuffie. Just under an hour. You should explain the rest of the journey to the others anyway."

Wufei nodded and pushed himself away from the railing, walking towards where the others were talking about what Une would be doing right now. Duo was gesturing widely as he spoke.

"-Waving her arms around in another of her mad fits. She'd be-oh! Hi Fei. What's up?" Wufei smiled and sat on the floor next to them.

"Duo, you break Rikku's heart, I break your legs. Got that?" Duo swallowed and nodded as the others snickered. Wufei got comfy and leaned back against the wall.

"I came to tell you about the next bit of our journey.

When we arrive in Luca, Wakka and Tidus want to go see a Blitzball game so we'll go see one, and then we travel the Mi'ihen Highroad and Mushroom Rock Road. We'll need to camp also as that may take a few days.

Then Yuna and me need to pray at the Temple at Djose Highroad. We'll probably stay the night there, or a few considering it may take a while to receive the aeon.

Then we go through The Moonflow to Guadosalam. We'll stay there for 2 days to recover any strength and to rest a bit. Also we can visit The Farplane there. The Farplane is very unique, you can see the souls of people there, and all you have to do is think about that person and their image will appear. You can't speak to them though as they have moved on. I don't know if it'll work for you guys since you're not from here but you can try.

After that though we go through The Thunder Plains to Macalania Lake, where Yuna and me pray again. Then to Bevelle, where we prey yet again.

Then through The Calm Lands, across Mt. Gagazet where we will stay for a while to recover strength and so that Kimahri can visit his family. It's very cold up there so we'll have to buy some Jackets for you in Guadosalam, seeing as Macalania Lake is cold because of Shiva.

Anyway after Mt. Gagazet we head to Zanarkand, where we fight Sin. Then, if we live, we go back home to Kilika, party, and then everyone goes their separate ways until we decide to meet up again. That's how it goes."

Everyone stared at him, mouths open. Wufei just shrugged at them and shuffled closer to Heero, laying his head on his shoulder. Quatre smiled at them.

"So what you're saying is, people may die on this journey?" Wufei nodded at the blonde.

"It's very likely, although we didn't really lose anyone last time. I mean, Tidus turned out to be a dream yeah, and Auron was already dead but other than that it went pretty ok, considering me and Yuna were supposed to die. When a Summoner summons the Final Aeon they are supposed to die, but we found a way around that. Oh look! We're at Luca."

Razor – And the insanity continues. I'm not a normal person really am I?

OMG!! Did I write a smutty scene?!! Wow, first time ever that is.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope Is Always There

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy X…I wish I did though.

PAIRINGS:  1x5, 2xRikku, 3x4, WakkaxTidus, AuronxRin, LuluxYuna

Oh yeah…………'single quotation marks' mean thinking.

Wufei shielded his eyes as he looked at any signs around them. He turned to the others.

"We've come in on Dock 3. Lets go rest up for a while before the game starts. The inn is near the stadium anyway. Rikku, could you please stop any Al Bhed kidnapping me and Yuna this time?"

Quatre looked over at him curiously before breaking out into fits of giggles. Wufei shrugged.

"A bunch of Al Bhed didn't want to be beaten by the Aurochs so they kidnapped me and Yuna and the ransom was that the Aurochs had to lose. Yuna and me got out and The Al Bhed Psyches lost. Overall it was quite amusing."

Auron leaned against a wall as they entered the inn and were told they didn't have to pay; yet Wufei and Yuna insisted they gave some sort of price to the innkeeper.

Heero noticed the small nod Auron gave him and walked over. Auron looked at him over the rim of his sunglasses and studied him silently for a few moments. Then he spoke.

"Do you love him?" Heero was taken aback by the sudden question.

"I don't know. I've never felt love before."

"You do know there is still the chance he could die in Zanarkand? Or that you could die?"

"I know that. But I don't plan on either happening anytime soon." Auron nodded.

"I made a promise to his mother years ago, before she died. I promised to keep him safe. Unfortunately I died soon after. That is why I remained an unsent, to carry on watching over him. If you hurt him in any way I will kill you, slowly, painfully, and messily."

Heero swallowed and nodded. Auron was damn scary when he wanted to be. Both men turned as they heard giggling coming from the direction the others were stood in. Wufei, Rin and Rikku were laughing at the faces Duo, Trowa and Quatre had made when Lulu kissed Yuna. Wufei laid his hand gently on Quatre's shoulder.

"Even Summoners and Dark Mages can be lesbians Quatre. It's no different to the fact that I'm gay, or that Tidus is Bi. We should sort out our rooms then set off for the game."

Wufei, Rikku and Rin carried on giggling as they walked in the direction of the bedrooms, speaking amongst themselves in Al Bhed. Duo grinned and ran after them, tangling his fingers with Rikku's as Rin turned back and smiled at Auron.

Auron turned and looked at Heero, motioning to walk with him.

"You don't seem like you are the type to hurt someone. I ma just overly cautious when it comes to Wufei, Tidus and Yuna. I owe their parents a lot.


End file.
